Spiderman: Tragedy
by Saint D
Summary: Spider-man story with a great supporting cast


-------------------------- All Characters belong to Marvel and not me----------I Plan on writing 2 more part to this story, which I have already, began to write -----------------written 9/6/02----

_Tragedy_

It starts off as an average morning for Peter Parker. Peter gets up and heads to work 30 

Minutes early. As Peter walks to MidTown High School he hears a "Boom! ! ! !"

"That came from the Daily Bugle, I should go check it out." Says Peter as he goes into a dark alley behind a Dumpster, and change into his Spiderman costume. 

5 Minutes later, Spiderman swings to the top level of the Daily Bugle, and sees a big chuck has been take out of it.

"All this smokes, what the hell happen here?"

"Cough, cough, _Spi-der-man._" Says a very hurt Jameson

"What the fuck happen? Who did this? Is everyone okay?"

"_Betty, Robbie, all de...ad_"

"Jameson, Jameson oh god, no pulse. I'll get who ever did this to you." Said a torn Spiderman, looking around at the blood and body parts everywhere. 

Spiderman leaps out the gaping hole and crawls down to security room. 

"Who did this!?"

"_Ahh, Ahh_... Spiderman I don't know, the main power system to this room was cut I'm as clueless as you are." Says security man Smith.

"Hmm . . . . There must be more to this than meets the eye, but I still got to teach the class to day." Thought Spiderman.

"I'm needed else where now, but I'll be back." Says Spiderman as he left to get to School.

7-minutes later at MidTown High School, Peter is working his way to the School.

"Ok, I'm thirty minutes late, and all my former co-workers were killed by some unknown psycho villain. Who needs a spider-sense to tell them it's going to be one of those days?"

As soon as he steps through the door his spider-sense goes crazy. Peter does three back flips before the school blows up and throws him in a mailbox from the impact. 

"O my god, this can't be happening, the students! There is no way for me to get in and there no way for people to get out. Plus this is going to be connected to me, the Bugle and the school where two places I that I dealt with. It's to late for me to flee from this; I can hear the police and fire department coming." Thought Spiderman.

"Sir, are you ok?" Asked a cop as the firemen try to put out the fire and rescue people to no avail.

"Yes, I'm just a little shaken and disturbed, I mean all those innocent kids. Who would do such a thing?"

"Wish I could tell you Mr.?"

"Parker."

"The same Parker who worked at the Daily Bugle, that top half was just blown away and killed all your former co-workers?" Asked Detective Jones.

"I'm afraid so."

"I'm Detective Jones, and I need to take you down to the station Mr. Parker."

Down at the station, Detective Jones question Peter Parker about his connection with both incidents for hours.

"I told you I over slept and was late for work. Look at my record, I'm late a lot."

"We'll look into that Mr. Parker."

"Can I go?" 

"Yes, but we'll be keeping an eye on you so don't leave town."

"Don't worry I have no plan on leaving."

As Peter is leaving the Station, Detective Jones stops him.

"Mr. Parker your home is kind of far from here and it is getting late, so I'll give you a ride home."

"Is this ride going to cost me less than a cab?"

"Yea, but it will cost you."

In the car Detective Jones questions Peter a little.

"So who would be out to ruin your life Mr. Parker?"

"Ohm, I don't know, maybe who ever did this has me mistaken for someone else."

"They would really have to hate you a lot to take out a whole level of a building with hundreds of people in there."

"Yeah, but maybe it's just random attacks or a set up."

"Okay, but whom would and why would they set up you?" Asked Detective Jones as she pulls up to Peter's stop.

"Don't know."

"Is this your stop?"

"Yes, well thanks for the ride." Says Peter as he steps out the car. 

"Call me if you can remember anything Mr. Parker." Says Detective Jones as she gives Peter her card.

"Will do Detective."

Detective Jones drives off as Peter heads to his apartment. Peter enters his apartment, and sees Aunt May sitting on the couch waiting for him. 

"Peter I heard what happen today, are you okay?" Asked Aunt May as Peter closes the door.

"Yeah Aunt May, just angry about those innocent people dying, and me not being able to save them."

"So Peter, do you think the Goblin or Venom has something to do with this?"

"I don't think this is Venom's style, the Bugle maybe, but not a high school feel with innocent kids. If this was the Goblin, he took it to a new level of insanity, but who ever it was, is going to pay."

"Peter just be careful, who ever did those horrible acts doesn't care who they hurt."

"Aunt May let me take you to Anna Watson's house, it's safer and I have some investigating to do."

"Ok Peter"

The cab ride to Anna Watson's house was smooth with no incidents. Peter walks Aunt May to the door.

"Aunt May I'll come by to check up on you later, okay."

"Okay Peter, and remember be careful." Says May as Peter started walking off.

Peter walks until he finds a safe place to change into costume and heads to the Daily Bugle's security section to find Janitor Kyle cleaning up.

"Kyle."

"Ahh, damn Spiderman, you spooked the crap out of me."

"Sorry, but I need to know everyone who has access to the main power system to the security room."

"Well, Security Guard William, Davis, Lei, Locke, Smith, Mr. Jameson, and me."

"Is there anyway to see who was the last person to enter that room?"

"Yes, to enter that room you need to get your finger print scanned, and the info goes to the main computer."

"Lead the way then."

Down at the main computer room Janitor Kyle checks the computer and a big Green Goblin head pops up on the screen.

"Naughty, Naughty, Spiderman, your not suppose to have access to this computer, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh yeah Spiderman, your beautiful ex-girlfriend wants to re-kindle old times on the George Washington Bridge. Be there in 15 minute or we'll get the party started without you."

"Damn Goblin, thanks Kyle." Says Spiderman as he rushes out the room.

11-minutes later Spiderman web-slings to the top of George Washington Bridge and sees Goblin holding a beat up, bloody, and gag Black Cat by the hair.

"Goblin you've taken this to far killing innocent people, I'm going to take you down." 

"On the contrary Spider punk, I haven't taken this far enough!"

"Don't you dare hurt her; it's me you want, so bring it on!" Screams Spiderman.

"Okay." Says Green Goblin as he lets go of Black Cat and jumps at Spiderman ready to hit him. 

Spiderman jumps to the side to avoid the punch, but gets grabbed by the ankle and pulled into an elbow to the gut. Goblin grabs Spiderman by the head and knees him in the head. Spiderman quickly recovers, and picks Green Goblin up over his head and slams him on his knee. Goblin screams in pain, kicks his leg under Spiderman clipping him, and puts him in a sleeper hold. 

"I said I wouldn't hurt her, but you forgot about Venom." Says Goblin as Venom comes out of the Shadows and grabs Black Cat by the neck.

"Web-head you meant like this." Says Venom as he snaps her neck.

"_Snap_" echoes in the air as Black Cat's life less body fall towards the water.

"No! ! ! You'll both pay! ! ! ! !"

The Green Goblin jump on his Glider as venom back flips off the bridge and swings away.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, did I forget to tell you, I did some teaming up with some of your old associates. Oh yeah tell your Aunt May Norman says Hi." Says the Goblin as he flew crazily away holding his back.

"Shit! Damn you Goblin. Cat I wish I could retrieve your body, but I must save my aunt."

On his way to Anna Watson's house Spiderman is Suckered punch out of the air, and fall into a tree in Central Park. Venom grabs Spiderman by the throat and punches him repeatedly; Spiderman flips him off of him and jumps out of the tree.

"I thought you wanted to rumble wimp, so here I am."

Spiderman drop kicks Venom in the head and punches him in the stomach three time, then upper cuts him. Spiderman grabs Venom by the leg and swings him into everything he sees Venom then kicks Spiderman in the face with his free leg until he drops him. Venom hops up to a punch in the face, he catches the second punch Spiderman throws at him, and throws Spiderman with all his might. Spiderman goes flying through a bunch of trees until he flies into the street were he hits a bus. Venom walks up to the delirious and dazed Spiderman.

"You're stronger than last time we fought web-head. I hope you know the sun is now up and this little expedition fight we had was just to delay you from getting to your Aunt May."

"May." Says Spiderman as Venom jumps on a building and crawls away.

Spiderman swings off and finds a place to change once he gets close to Anna Watson house. Peter make it to Anna's door and beats on it until Anna opens the door.

"Peter what is it? Oh my you look like you were in a fight, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine, where is Aunt May!" Asked a frantic Peter. 

"A Detective Dean came to take her down to the police station about 30 minutes ago."

"Dean? Thanks" Screams Peter as he run to the police station.

Peter uses his spider speed to get there faster, as he gets closer to the station he sees ambulances at the station coming and going to the station.

"Mr. Parker, Mr. Parker." Screamed Detective Jones as she makes her way over to him.

"Where's my aunt, and who is Detective Dean."

"Dean was taking over for me while I was at the crime scenes looking for evidence. There was a criminal that some how smuggled in a new tech assault weapon we never seen before, and started shooting at people, your aunt was one of the 33 people who was shot. We've taken her to the emergency room."

"Where's the guy who did it?"

"He's over there; one of our cops shot him in the leg and shoulder."

Peter rushes over to the ambulance the shooter is at and knocks the guy teeth out.

"_You son-of-a-bitch, you knocked out my teeth_" 

"You shoot my aunt, now you'll pay." Says Peter raising his fist to kill.

"Oh-yeah, Kingpin gave me a message to give you; he gives his regard to about Aunt May."

"Ahh. . . ." Screams Peter as he is about to kill the guy, but is stop by officers while the ambulance crew wheel the guy into the ambulance and drive off."

"Mr. Parker what did the shooter say to get you so riled up, and have you been in some kind of fight? Asked Detective Jones.

"He said he enjoyed every moment and I kind of fell down the stairs, but I need to get to the emergency room."

"I'll give you a ride."

12-minutes later Peter and Detective Jones enter the emergency room and rush over to the nurse at the counter.

"Nurse, Detective Jones," as she flashes her badge. "I'm here with one of the victim's nephew."

"What's the patient? Asked Nurse Jesse

"May Parker." Answers Peter.

"I'm sorry we lost her-15 minutes ago to internal bleeding."

"_No._" Says Peter Falling to his knees crying. "He'll pay." Whispers Peter as he runs off.

Peter runs to an alley next to the hospital and changes into his Spiderman costume. Spiderman sees Detective Jones drive by in a hurry. 

"She's probably looking for me." Thinks Spiderman. 

He starts crawling up the building and starts swinging to Kingpins building.

Spiderman makes it to Kingpins building and bust through his office window, and sees Kingpin waiting on him.

"You're going do you fat-son-of-a-bitch!"

"Now Spiderman, I thought you where above name-calling."

Spiderman leaps across the room and starts choking Kingpin. Kingpin presses a button on his desk and Detective Jones and the Task Force rushes in the room with guns aimed at Spiderman.

"Freeze psycho, your under arrest for the destruction of the Daily Bugle, MidTown High School, and the washed up body of Black Cat." Says Detective Jones.

"What are you talking about?" Ask Spiderman as he backs off Kingpin.

"Wilson Fisk and Norman Osborne have provided evidence that you have some kind of vendetta against The Daily Bugle and Peter Parker."

"You're making a big mistake." Says Spiderman backing up towards the broken window.

"Stop right there; don't take another step towards the window."

Spiderman creates a web-shield in a blink of an eye and dashes to the window, the web shield holds up long enough for him to jump out the window and web-sling 12 blocks away.

"It's official I'm in over my head." Says Spiderman to his self as a helicopter passes over his head, not detecting him. "I'll do better in civilian form." Spiderman thinks to himself.

Spiderman finds someplace safe to change and walks to Anna Watson's house were he waits hours for her to return home. When she gets out the cab, Peter can tell she has heard the bad news and has taken it worst than he is. Peter walks her into the house where they both cry most of the night.

The next day Anna starts planning for May's funeral. Peter wakes up from his nightmares of all the murders from the last two days.

"Morning Peter, I need you to pick up Mary Jane from Victoria Secret Photo Shot Studio today."

"MJ is coming to the funeral?"

"Yes she called earlier this morning when you were sleep." 

"Oh." Says Peter with a shocked look on his face. 

"You seem surprised, she still your wife. The car I rented for the funeral is parked out in front of the house."

Peter drives to the photo studio and sees Mary Jane and some guards caring her thing out, he pulls up so the can pack her things in the car. When Mary Jane walks over to the passenger side of the car Peter thinks to him self.

"MJ looks better than ever, but I wish this reunion were under better circumstances"

"Hey MJ." Says Peter reaching over to open the door for her.

"Hi Peter." Says Mary Jane, giving him a hug and starts to cry on his shoulder once she gets in the car.

"It's okay MJ. This is the last time I let my responsibilities slip between my fingers." Whisper Peter. "Let's get going MJ, Anna has been trying to be strong, but I know this whole planning her best friend funeral business is bringing her down."

"Ok Tiger."

While Peter and Mary Jane drive to Anna's house they talk about the events that have happen in the last few days.

"So Peter, you seem to be taking your aunt death pretty well."

"I'm more confuse than I have ever been, all my greatest rivals have somehow found a way to work together in an efficient team and are playing real hard ball. One thing is for sure, that they'll pay for what they did to Aunt May, Black Cat, The Daily Bugle, and those innocent people at school." Says Peter coldly.

"Whatever you're planning seems dangerous."

"MJ after the funeral tomorrow, you need to go somewhere safe, that not even I would think of looking for you."

"You think I'm next on their list?"

"Yes, but tell me where you're going before you leave thou. I'll find away to contact you when everything is safe for you to come back."

"Peter, you're not going to take them on by yourself, are you?"

"I was planning on it."

"What about all your friends and allies? They know you well enough to know your no murder, and will have your back, like you have had theirs plenty of times."

"I just don't want to get anymore people into my mess. I may not even survive my final battle."

"Peter you must survive, you and me still have a bright future filled with love and happiness to bring one another."

"Then I must, for our sake."

They roll up to Anna Watson driveway. Mary Jane and Anna exchange greetings and hugs as Peter take her things to her room. Anna keeps herself busy preparing May's funeral. Mary Jane unpacks her things (Not in the room that suppose to be hers). Peter runs errands for Anna and brooded all day about the events that had happen so far. 

When Peter got home from his last errand, MJ and Anna had made Aunt May's favorite dish to honor her memory. After a pretty silent dinner they all cleaned up, washed up and head to bed. Peter thinks to himself as he steps out the shower:

"Its' been a while sense I haven't been out at night patrolling the streets as Spiderman."

Peter heads to his room, puts on his boxers, and slides into bed prepared for the onslaught of nightmares. Peter lays there for a few minutes before his spider-sense gives him a slight tingle, not the dangerous kind, but the kind that let him know someone is sneaking up on him. He turns around to see MJ in her nightgown getting into his/their bed.

"No nightmares to night Tiger." Says MJ as she raps her arms around Peter and lay her head on his chest.

In the morning all three get up and go to the cemetery (the same one Uncle Ben was buried at). The gathering wasn't that big, 40 people maximum. As the priest starts with the sermon, Peter spider-sense goes crazy. He sees Norman Osborne walk up to Aunt May's casket and put down white roses, and walks to the side of the crowd. Peter let goes of MJ hand, walks over to the casket and put his flowers down, then head over to Norman.

"You fucking bastard, you're going to pay for this ! ! !"

"Maybe, maybe not, but either way you're going to lose."

Peter balls up his fist and is about to hit punch him, when Detective Jones walks up behind Norman.

"I give you my regards Mr. Parker. We figured we should patrol the area for Spiderman and make sure everything goes smooth." Says Detective Jones as she looks at Norman. "Aren't you . . . . ?"

"Yes, Norman Osborne, I came to give my respect to dear Aunt May."

"You knew her?"

"Yes, Peter and my late son Harry was like brothers, Hell Peter is like a foster son to me."

"Well I guess that's true, considering the way you treated Harry when he was a live." Say Peter.

"Well that is an interesting remark Mr. Osborne; Wilson Fisk said the same thing when we stop Spiderman from assaulting him."

"Well detective, you know our boy Peter gets around." Says Norman as he pats Peter on the back and squeezes his shoulder.

Peter spider-sense goes berserk and not because his shoulder is being squeeze, there's something else. All of a sudden stingers start flying and blowing up on impact. Norman pushes Peter on the ground and direct his head to Mary Jane getting hit with 5 exploding stingers, and blowing up.

"You see, you lose, the entire guests are dead, your wife is dead, and almost all the task force is dead."

"No! ! !" Screams Peter in a frenzy.

Peter sees a fake Spiderman run away deep into the cemetery. Peter kick Norman in the nuts, elbows him in the nose, and takes off after the fake Spiderman. 

Detective Jones is wounded from an explosion and is calling for back up as Norman walks up to her.

"You okay Mr. Osborne?"

"Just Peachy." Says Norman as he puts on his Green Goblin mask and crushes her windpipe. 

Peter tackles the fake Spiderman and begins to beat his fist into the head of the fake, until it brakes to reveal it's an android.

"This technology is Latverian." Says Peter as his spider-sense tingles.

Peter jumps off the android before it explodes, but the impact blows him into a tombstone. Peter hear a familiar voice, but not of a friend. He starts feeling punches and kicks hit him.

"Carnage, don't kill him yet, let's give him time to regroup. You have 2 days to recover and regroup spider-punk." Says Green Goblin.

"You can meet us at Kingpin's laboratory at 4p.m." Says Carnage as they swing and fly away, leaving a very hurt (in more than one way) Peter.

Peter woops up to his feet and heads to his apartment. After sneaking home Peter flops on his bed and sets his alarm for the final battle. Peter sleeps for an entire day and a few hours on the second day, but wakes up to his spider-sense slightly tingling. Peter opens his eyes and sees Wolverine and Daredevil looking at him.

"You all right kid?" Asked Wolverine

"Am I dead?"

"NO." Answered Daredevil

"Then there's your answer."

"Well at least he still a smart-ass Wolverine."

"Why are you guys here?"

"So you haven't heard. Turn on the TV. Daredevil."

Daredevil turns on the television to CNN News.

"Reporter Nick here reporting on the kidnapped Peter Parker and the cemetery massacre. From the evidence there is and few witnesses we have talked to, we have founded out that the fugitive Spiderman came to kill the now recovering Norman Osborne and everyone else. From Mr. Osborne statement Peter went to attack Spiderman and that's when he was taken for ransom for 99.8 million dollars and the life of Norman Osborne and Wilson Fisk.

Among the people killed was Super Model Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker's wife." They flash her picture of her and Peter eyes feel with tears of sorrow and anger. 

Daredevil hears Wolverine heart beat speed up.

"She looks almost exactly like Jean." Says Wolverine."

"Hmmm. . . ."Says Daredevil as he turns off the television.

Peter goes in his closet, pulls out his original and black costume, then walks to his bathroom.

"Wolverine and I meet up when we heard your Aunt May was dead"

"Yea, we figure you were going through some Hell, and figured you might need someone to back you up."

"No thanks; I don't need any more people to get hurt because of me."

"Have you forgotten I can heal from almost anything, and Daredevil here is the man without fear?"

"But it's still possible for you guys to be killed."

"You're going to need our help. We did some investigating and found out that almost all the people you have meet worked for one of you rivals, that why the got so many people clamming they saw you do these crimes." Says Daredevil.

"I knew that much already."

"Did you know Dr. Doom is also in on this? He's the brain of most of their operation." Says Wolverine.

Peter steps out of the bathroom with black costume on, and a trash can in his hand. Spiderman throws his original costume in the trash and sets it on fire. 

"Kid, I know your going through some things, God knows I know about lose, but you can't go against these jokers by yourself."

"Wolverine right, you can't depend on anyone else, but your friends right know, their are to many people who work for the enemy."

"I don't care, they all die today."

"How are you going to do that by yourself bub?" 

"I think he plans on getting himself killed also tonight Wolverine." Says Daredevil hearing Spiderman head to the window.

"You guys let yourself in, so you can let yourself out." Says Spiderman as he web-swings away.

"Daredevil you keep up with him and I'll contact some of his friends."

"Okay." Says Daredevil as he starts following Spiderman's smell.

3-minute later at the Avenger Headquarters Thor, Captain America, and Iron man are watching the news. A news psychologist is analyzing Spiderman.

"It's simple really. Spiderman has had a nervous brake down and is attacking everyone who boosted his career as a Super Hero." Says Psychologist Farlan.

"Why?" Asked Newscaster Nelson.

"Well the stress from all those years of fighting villains, have finally broke down his weak psy. I believe he has a fragile mind . . . . ."

"Why dust thou turn off thee news." Asked Thor.

"We all have worked with Spiderman many times to know he would be one of the last people to do something like this." Says Captain America as their special phone line rings.

"I got it." Said Iron man.

After 15 -seconds on the phone Iron man tell the other: 

"Let's go duty calls."

2-second later at The Fantastic Four's Baxter Building the phone is ringing off the hook. Mr. Fantastic/Reed Richard is doing some investigation, on Dr. Doom resent activities sense he's got to Earth. Sue/Invisible woman is busy getting Franklin to take a bath. Ben/Thing is at the movies and Johnny/Human Torch is on his cell phone with his a new girlfriend. Sue answers the ringing phone, and has a 15-second conversation.

"Reed I just got a call from Wolverine. He says Spiderman needs our help."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go help the web-head." Says Johnny as he hangs up his cell phone.

"Sue I think that it would be best if you stay home with Franklin to get a babysitter, and wait until Ben gets back." Says Mr. Fantastic.

"Why?" Asked Sue.

"From the information I collected, Doom has join forces with Spiderman's foes for other reasons than killing him, but I don't know why?" It's going to be a very dangerous mission, and we'll need you and Ben to back us up later."

"Ok."

"Time is wasting you guys. Lets jet."

"Okay Johnny, see you later Sue." Says Mr. Fantastic as Sue goes to page Ben.

At Time Square a wondering Bruce Banner walks by a TV repair shop, and hears the news about Spiderman. 

"They're framing Spiderman, like they have framed me plenty of times. Hulk help Spiderman." Says Bruce as he starts to transform, from his anger. 

Just then, Hulk sees the Avenger's jet fly by.

"Hulk follow, they know where Spiderman is."

Spiderman makes it to Kingpin's lab, and sees all his enemies waiting for him.

"Those bastards are sitting like they have something to say, but I don't want to hear it.

Spiderman sneaks in through the vent, and goes on the attack. Venom and Carnage jumps and grab Spiderman. Goblin laughs as Kingpin starts to tell him how and why they teamed up.

"Well Green Goblin had an idea to get all the heroes who pose a threat to him together, and to kill them. He picked you as his target for four reasons, 1 you pose a threat, 2 you are connected to all he wants to kill, 3 you have a lot of enemies that are willing to help kill you, and 4 he hates you. Doctor Doom volunteered to help when he heard the plan, and Venom, Carnage, and I were recruited for our history and connections. Doom has provided us with state of the art weapons, like bombs that track down and go off on certain DNA (the school)." 

"Your friends are here?" Says Doom.

The Avengers bust through the door, while Wolverine, Daredevil, and the two members of the Fantastic Four came through a wall, that Wolverine cut through. Doom throws a magic blast at Thor, which he easily blocks with his hammer.

"Thou shall see true magic, dark mage." Says Thor as he starts to blast Doom.

Thor can't stop blasting Doom for some reason and getting weak from it, but Doom seems not to be getting harm.

"What dark sorcery is this?" Asked Thor.

"Thor you must stop! Doom is absorbing you magic, and becoming stronger." Said Mr. Fantastic.

"Thou can't."

Wolverine jumps to attack Doom, while Human Torch heats up Venom and Carnage to free Spiderman. Goblin throws a bomb at Spiderman, and jump on his glider.

"Spiderman it's your time to die now. Meet me on the roof for one on one action. Plus more room for me to maneuver!" Scream Goblin.

Spiderman avoids the bomb and heads to the roof after Goblin. Dr. Doom sees Wolverine and blast him into Thor, which knocks Thor's, hammer from his hand, stopping him from absorbing Thor's powers. 

Kingpin tries to make a fast exit, but Daredevil stops by jump kicking him in the chest, and they finally start to settle an old score as Kingpin charges at Daredevil. 

The Venom symbiote jumps on Hulk and Carnage jumps on Iron man, trying to take them over as they try to fight them off. 

"Torch we could use some help." Yells Iron man.

"No problem I have your back."

Before Human Torch can burn the symbiotes off them, Doctor Doom throws what looks like a smoke bomb down. Instead of smoke filling the room, it covers Torches body from neck to toe, turning in to some kind of sticky foam/gel putting out his flame.

"Can't move or help you guys." Says Torch lying helpless on the floor, while Mr. Fantastic comes to his side to try and free him.

"Only one way to take these symbiotes out for good." Says Iron man as he jumps on the back of an enrage Hulk. "Suit sonic vibrations activate." Screeches the suit but nothing happens.

Hulk grabs Iron man by the throat.

"Hulk destroy bad suit." Says Hulk as the suit starts to glow.

"Hu..lk the sybiote has taken over, messing with you mind and my suit. I must self-destruct . . . ." 3,2,1 "Boom."

The blast from the explosion over whelms Daredevil's senses and leaves him open for a body slam by Kingpin. Captain America sees Iron man sacrifice and Daredevil getting slam, and throws his shield at a beat up Kingpin. Thor and Wolverine are trying to get close enough to hurt Doom, while Mr. Fantastic leaves the still trap Human Torch to check Daredevil. 

"Your left knee is busted and he broke your right arm. Captain we got to get Daredevil out of here." Says Mr. Fantastic

"No, Spiderman is going to need back up, and its going to take all you to handle Doom." Says Daredevil as we limp to the elevator. "Any way you need to help Torch."

Doctor Doom blast at the unscratched Hulk, who just emerges from the smoke and free from the symbiote, through the building to the street. Mr. Fantastic pushes Torch out the way of rubble and thing fall.

Up at the roof of the building, Spiderman and Green Goblin fight like enrage demons.

"You're going down Goblin!"

"If you kill me, then whom will you have left son? Ha ha ha ha."

Spiderman jumps under Goblin's glider trying to stick, but falls.

"I forgot to tell you, Doom made some modification for me. Ha ha ha ha." Laughs Goblin as Spiderman twirl in the air, and lands on his feet. "Let's see if you can dodge this?"

The front of Goblin's glider transforms into a cannon

"I call it the Goblin Cannon. It only takes 3-second to charge, so that means more fun for you."

"I'm ready for anything you got Goblin, but if I die you're coming along for the ride!" Says Spiderman in his fighting stance.

Spiderman spider-sense goes berserk as he does back flip to avoid the beam, as it cuts through the building, like a hot knife through butter.

In the trashed lab, Wolverine, Thor, Captain America regroup as Mr. Fantastic comes back up from carring, the still trap Torch down were the knocked out Hulk lay.

"If the four of us can't take down some ugly tin can wimp, then we deserve to die." Says a very piss Wolverine.

"Thou mighty dwarf, speaketh thee truth" Says Thor.

"I'm the ultimate power. There is none that can come close enough to stop me. Says Doom arrogantly as he throws an iron orb in the air. 

On the street people start to look up at the smoke and exploding sound that are coming from the build.

"You people need to get out of here; it's too dangerous to hang around this building!" Human Torch screams at the people.

"Hey, Torch is the Hulk dead?" Ask some guy wearing a Spiderman jersey.

"Hulk not dead. Hulk mad as Hell!" Says the mad as Hell Hulk as he gets up and takes a super jump to were their fight is.

All four heroes take cover when the orb opens up. It locks on Mr. Fantastic's genetic signature, and starts sucking him in (no matter how much he stretches) until he fully in, then welds shut.

Hulk makes an even bigger hole, when he comes back to the battle. Hulk rushes Doom, only to get smack with a wave of energy, head on, into Thor, knocking them both out.

"Okay, enough of this bull shit bub, your going down." Says Wolverine as he goes on a berserk attack. "Ahh, Ahh, Ahh. . . ."

Captain America throws his shield at Doom, who catches it, and freezes Wolverine in place. Doom throws the shield at Captain America with such strength, and speed that it brakes his legs on impact.

"You see Wolverine my suit has magnetism, and your bones are lace with metal. Let me demonstrate as I shift the metal on your ribs to the side, so I can snatch out your heart."

"No! ! ! !" Screams Captain America as he sees Wolverine drop dead and his heart in Dr. Doom hand, which wakes up Thor and Hulk.

Daredevil makes it to the roof of the building were Spiderman is avoiding Goblin's beams and throwing web-balls at him.

"Ahh. . . I see one of your little friends wants a peace of the action. Let's see if the cripple can avoid as well as you." 

Daredevil hears the beam coming and knows he's not fast enough to dodge it. Spiderman webs Daredevil and pulls him out of harms way just in time. The beam goes straight through the building to the bottom. It almost takes off Thor's arm.

"Thou almost hit thee!" Screams Thor in pain from the burning feeling.

"Hulk squash whacko Doctor, then kill green devil."

"Daredevil, give me a boost up so I can knock him off his glider." Says Spiderman 

Daredevil gives him a boost up with his good arm were Green Goblin was flying. Spiderman drops kicks Goblin in the head, which cause him to fly back a little. Green Goblin activates two of his target seeking missiles at Daredevil.

Down at the lab Hulk is getting hit with almost everything Dr. Doom has, while the weak Thor throws his hammer at it at the Goblin's glider and destroys it. Hulk finally makes it to arm reach of Doom and starts to peal his off his armor. 

"Hulk if you rip my armor off you'll kill all of us!" Scream Doom now in the unbreakable grasp of Hulk.

"Thor gets us out of here, because Hulk isn't going to stop for anyone." Yells Captain America, hold the orb Mr. Fantastic is trap in.

"I shall take thee to safety."

Thor picks up Captain America, Wolverine lifeless body, the burnt remains of Iron man, and slides down the side of the building to were Human Torch lays in pain from the tightness of the foam/gel on his body.

Hulk rips the last peace of Dooms armor off and it goes into a 30-second molecular destruction. It puts a big hole in Hulk chest, and destroys level after level of the building.

On the roof Daredevil does a front flip to dodge the missiles, but the building is shifting, which messes up his landing. He grabs the edge of the roof so not to fall off, but the missiles are still coming.

Once Goblin jumps off his falling destroyed glider; he lands on Spiderman's fist. Spiderman webs the Goblin and the two missiles headed for Daredevil, and swings them on the Goblin's back so they explode.

"Spiderman this build is about to crash any second, and we'll all die!" Says the Goblin in pain and bleeding.

"No, just you." Says Spiderman as he fills Goblin mouth with webbing to suffocate him, and picks up a peace of Goblin's shredded glider and cuts off his head. "Daredevil where are you?"

"Over here hanging off the edge."

Spiderman grabs him, and swing them down to the ground were everyone else is. Daredevil hears, and feels the vibration from the building about to crash.

"It's about to land on the people on the street and us." Warns Daredevil.

"I tried to tell these stupid people to get as far as they can, but they didn't listen." Says the Human Torch still trapped.

"Thor do you still have enough strength and power to create a big shield to block the rubble from falling on everyone and everything?" Asked Captain America.

"Thou villainess Doom was drain a lot of thee power, but I shall do my best."

The building falls, and Thor put up a force field shield that starts to crack under the pressure. Spiderman creates a big web-shield to help take off some of the pressure for Thor. Their shield holds long enough till the building fully fall, then Thor pasts out from exhaustion.

"We must find the Hulk." Says Captain America. 

"His body is under that big cement block over there Spiderman." Says Daredevil.

Spiderman lifts it up and sees the body of Bruce Banner with a big gaping whole in his chest.

"He's dead Captain America, along with Wolverine, Iron man, and soon Mr. Fantastic if we can't get him out of that trap." Says Daredevil.

"So were do you go from here Spiderman?" Asked Human Torch. "I mean the police, fire department, and news is coming."

"Plus, Invisible Woman and Thing are coming I hear and smell them." Added Daredevil.

"Good, I have something to announce to the world." Says Spiderman.

12- minute later all the media is there, the other two Fantastic Four members, Some X-men, and a few of the other Avengers.

"What happen here Captain America? Asked reporter Nick from CNN News.

"Well I think you should talk to my friend Spiderman first."

The reporters walk over to Spiderman side, who is freeing Human Torch with acid webbing.

"Spiderman, Captain America says come talk to you."

"I Spiderman, am Peter Parker." Says Spiderman as he takes off his mask.

The media is in a frenzy to get a picture, and him on camera with his mask off, and are asking him a million questions. 

"I'm not finish! ! ! !" Screams Peter as everyone, shuts up. "I lost my entire family, and almost all my friends to villains I should have taken out a long time ago. I no longer want to be known as Spiderman. I am now known as The God Tragedy. I will bring tragedy and death to those that chose to join the side of evil, and those who help them.

-------------------------------------The End of Part One--------------------------------------------typed 9/22/02---------


End file.
